Dr. Meinheimer (2018)
Dr. Meinheimer 2018 was the eleventh Dr. Meinheimer event, held on December 31, 2018. The show was highlighted by Carlito defending the SvR06 Championship against The Undertaker in an Iron Man match, Batista taking on Brock Lesnar in a Last Man Standing match, and Team Bret facing off against Team Angle in a three-on-three submissions only elimination tag team match. __TOC__ Background 13 Reasons WHY culminated in a fitting display, as The Undertaker delivered a Tombstone Piledriver to Chance to capture the SvR06 Championship. However, it was what happened afterwards that really took everyone by surprise. Without warning, the referee attacked the new champion before cashing in his Money in the Bank contract. Following two Backstabbers, Carlito secured the SvR06 Championship for himself, effectively raining on everyone's parade. Carlito would go on to suggest that his victory was not only a proverbial spit in the face to The Undertaker, but the biggest of his career as it was also directed at every single fan. He would continue by claiming that nobody will be getting what they want for Christmas this year because they won't be getting a new champion any time soon. As he was acting like a Scrooge, it was only fitting that he would be interrupted by a specter with a foreboding warning. The Undertaker would declare that at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve, 2018 will come to an end. Once that clock strikes 12, The Deadman declared that Carlito's reign as SvR06 Champion will reach its end as well as the two square off at Dr. Meinheimer in an Iron Man match. At Diaz's Fuck Fest XIV, Brock Lesnar took Batista to The Animal's limit and came out on top in a grueling unsanctioned match. This wasn't good enough for Batista, however, as he would challenge Lesnar to an official rematch immediately after his suspension had ended. Rather than Brock, Batista was ambushed by none other than Kane. The two would go on to square off at 13 Reasons WHY, where Batista would eventually extinguish Kane after a hard-fought battle. As the match-up concluded, Lesnar took the opportunity to pick this moment to catch Batista off guard with a debilitating F-5. Brock would later inform his rival that nobody tells him when to show up and that he shows up when he wants to and on his terms. Brock would continue by saying that the next time he feels like showing up is Dr. Meinheimer and that he'll meet Batista there. Batista would admit that he's never faced a physical threat quite like The Beast in his career, and that he's always been able to walk out on his own strength except for that night at 13 Reasons WHY. It was in that moment that he claimed he realized that simply beating Brock wouldn't be enough. He had to make him feel exactly the way he did that night, unable to stand on his own two feet. At Dr. Meinheimer, Batista and Brock Lesnar will go one-on-one in a Last Man Standing match. At Wild Wild West, Bret Hart returned to answer Kurt Angle's open challenge for the United States Championship. In the end, The Hitman would submit Angle to the Sharpshooter in one of the greatest matches in SvR06 history. After feeling that Drew Thunder was disrespecting Bret Hart, the Olympic gold medalist stepped in to officiate the United States title match between the two at 13 Reasons WHY. However, Angle used his authority to end the match by submission when Drew Thunder placed Hart in the ankle lock, despite nobody else seeing the champion tap out. Angle would attempt to issue an explanation at It's a Very SvR06 Christmas, admitting that he resisted utilizing the ankle lock on Bret in their match out of respect for him. On the other hand, Kurt felt disrespected that Bret wouldn't admit to losing the United States Title simply due to the fact that it was at the hands of the ankle lock. Angle's obsessive delusions would be on full display when he would go on to insist that Bret join him in the ring and confess to yielding to a hold that Angle popularized. Instead Angle was joined by Santa Claus, who he implored to produce Bret Hart. When Angle turned his back to address the crowd, he got his Christmas wish as the faux Santa revealed himself to be Bret Hart himself. After propelling Angle from the ring, The Hitman threw down the gauntlet and challenged his rival to a three-on-three submissions only elimination tag match at Dr. Meinheimer. Meanwhile, Mark Jindrak has been riding a wave of momentum since adopting the moniker of Mr. SvR06. Viewing himself as the new man to beat, he noted that every top man needs an enforcer. For that, he would turn to Chris Masters. This new bravado would catch the attention of Damaged Wing, who informed Jindrak that he observes everything that goes on in SvR06 from his perch and that Jindrak is most certainly not Mr. SvR06. Unfortunately for The Watcher, Jindrak unleashed Chris Masters and his punishing Masterlock on him. Tasked with compiling a team, Angle enlisted Jindrak and Masters. The Olympian noted his issues with Jindrak in the past, but admitted that someone who could make him submit would guarantee his team victory. Bret Hart, on the other hand, would look to a man that felt he had something to prove against Chris Masters in Damaged Wing. As for Jindrak, Bret picked the man he defeated at this year's Fest. His former mentor, Ric Flair. These six submission specialists will square off in this first-ever match at Dr. Meinheimer, but only one team will stand victorious this New Year's Eve. Months of bullying and backstabbing have paid off for Scott Steiner, who managed to not only wrangle the Intercontinental Championship away from Scott Hall at Wild Wild West but defeated him once again at 13 Reasons WHY to ensure that Hall would receive no more one-on-one shots against him. The only predicament for Big Poppa Pump is that his victory over Hall came at the hands of a returning "Macho Man" Randy Savage, whose interjection led to a disqualification victory for the champion. While Savage was intent to win back the title that he never officially lost, Hall would hold Macho Man personally responsible for costing him his chance to win the title back as well. With the two former partners at odds, Steiner would play both sides against each other by suggesting that Savage cost Hall his shot because he's always wanted to steal the glory for himself. He would also insinuate that Scott Hall was actually the one who attacked Macho Man at In My Ass in order to fast track himself straight to the Intercontinental Title. With Savage and Hall left questioning each other's loyalties and Steiner laughing all the way to the bank, the co-commissioners were left with a difficult decision. It was decided that at Dr. Meinheimer, "Macho Man" Randy Savage will in fact have the opportunity to win back the title he was unceremoniously forced to relinquish. However, as his prior championship match stipulated that he would only be prohibited from challenging Steiner to a one-on-one match, Scott Hall was added to make this bout a Triple Threat match for the Intercontinental Championship. The Mullet Club will collide on New Year's Eve, but only one will enter 2019 as the Intercontinental Champion. Wild Wild West saw the first-ever Calamity at the Corral match to crown the new SvR06 Champion and, much like many of Chance's victories, it wasn't without controversy. As Dynamite Derek looked to finish his opponent, Drew Thunder would bust through from underneath the ring and allow Chance to score the pin after landing a Thunderstruck kick. Now the United States Champion, Drew Thunder continues to look onward and upward and has set his sights on January's 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match. At 13 Reasons WHY, Rey Mysterio was betrayed by both Ricardo Diaz and Chavo Guerrero during their World Tag Team Championship match. Diaz would reveal his ploy, admitting that he and Chavo collaborated to humiliate Mysterio. Diaz would elaborate that he was telling the truth that he feels that the Hispanic members of the SvR06 locker room don't get the respect they deserve. However, he claimed that it's because Rey Mysterio has made a mockery of their culture by whoring himself out and running around like a cartoon character to be slapped on and sold on a children's T-shirt or lunchbox. Mysterio would retaliate, noting that Diaz may see his mask on a younger fan as nothing more than a piece of merchandise. However, Mysterio claimed that he sees it as a bond between him and his fans, and that he refuses to be ashamed of that. These two paths would eventually cross, as each combatant looked to shift momentum in their favor going into the new year. Dynamite Derek would team with Rey Mysterio to take on Drew Thunder and Chavo Guerrero. Unfortunately, Ricardo Diaz's interference would lead to the entire match breaking down. As co-commissioner Charles Barkley interjected himself to maintain order, he noted that all five of these men have made it clear that they are hungry for a spot in next month's Laugh Like Pee-wee match. With that in mind, they will each have the opportunity to earn a spot in that match when Drew Thunder and Dynamite Derek captain teams at Dr. Meinheimer. Whichever competitors survive the match will be entered into the 30-man bout on January 26th. When asked who the final competitor would be to round out Dynamite Derek's team, Barkley announced that it was a man who wanted to redeem himself after last year's Laugh Like Pee-wee. Goldberg! At Diaz's Fuck Fest XIV, Walter P. Wiley found himself being carried from the arena literally kicking and screaming following his ejection from SvR06. Of course, in true Walter fashion, he refused to go quietly. The spiteful patriarch of the Wiley family would initially hire Johnny the Surrogate to do his dirty work against DEFAULT at In My Ass. When he failed, Walter took matters into his own hands at Wild Wild West. Disguised as a fan, he would distract DEFAULT in his match against Sheamus and cost him a shot at the SvR06 Championship. In his rematch with the Celtic Warrior, DEFAULT was given an ultimatum after slighting co-commissioner JBL. Either fight to reinstate Walter or be fired. With apprehension, DEFAULT would defeat Sheamus at 13 Reasons WHY to officially bring back the man harder to get rid of than herpes. Walter wasted no time in resuming his favorite hobby of making life miserable for DEFAULT, enlisting Sheamus in this pursuit. Walter would then introduce DEFAULT to a man he described as a "real swinger" that he met in his time away, Cesaro. This trio would inconvenience DEFAULT at any possible opportunity, much to his apparent dismay. However, DEFAULT would confess that he knew this sort of thing would happen if Walter were allowed to return. In the case that Walter resumed making his life hell, DEFAULT planned ahead and reached out to a couple of guys that had once done the same to him. At that point, The Pranksters popped up from behind Sheamus and Cesaro and pulled their kilts up in ridiculing fashion. With both sides now even, DEFAULT and Walter will renew their infamous rivalry at Dr. Meinheimer as they captain teams in a traditional elimination tag team match. The World's Greatest Tag Team have been on a quest to prove that their self-ascribed name is more than simply hyperbole, starting with winning the World Tag Team Titles. Now firmly atop the division, the duo have made a strong argument for their unmatched grappling abilities as they've striven to bring legitimacy back to tag team competition. However, part of being champion is defending the honor against all comers. In the spirit of competition as well as elimination for Dr. Meinheimer, it has been ruled that Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin will defend the World Tag Team Championship against multiple tandems in a Tag Team Turmoil match. Many spend New Year's Eve in the embrace of loved ones, but that won't be an option for Tajiri. As the defending Hardcore Champion was attempting to fend off a flurry of chair shots at 13 Reasons WHY, his fiance Torrie Wilson stepped in to put a stop to the onslaught. Instead, she delivered the final blow to Tajiri with a kick below the belt, giving The Big O the big W and the Hardcore Title. With everyone asking why, especially Tajiri, Torrie would elaborate that she truly loved her man from Japan up until the moment he left her standing at the alter in tears. Wilson claimed that no woman should ever have to experience it, but stated that the best revenge is living well. It was then that she revealed that she had begun a relationship with a man who would treat her right as well as satisfy her needs, The Big O. The Colossal Casanova would pour salt in the wound even further by crassly informing Tajiri that he didn't want to know what they were using his engagement ring for. Tajiri would eventually confront the duo, but as he was too much of a gentleman to strike a woman, he was blindsided by Big O while Torrie slapped him repeatedly. It was then that Tajiri would be saved by someone who had no issue hitting women, the former Women's Wrestling Champion Samoan Joan. With the odds now evened, Tajiri looks to settle the score once and for all as he and Samoan Joan team up to take on SvR06's newest couple at Dr. Meinheimer. Results As the clock drew closer to the birth of a new year this December 31st, it also drew closer to deciding the fate of the SvR06 Championship. At the stroke of midnight, one of two men would carry the title into 2019. But which would be able to survive the test of time by the end of the night at Dr. Meinheimer? Kicking off this winter tradition in fitting fashion was the returning Walter P. Wiley leading The Bar into battle against the team of DEFAULT and The Pranksters in three-on-three elimination combat. Never one to shy away from unique fashion statements, Walter dawned a kilt in solidarity with Sheamus and Cesaro. Their opponents dawned familiar attire of their own, appearing reminiscent of a famed warthog and rhinoceros duo not too dissimilar from The Bar. With a formidable pair like Cesaro and Sheamus on his side, Walter had zero urgency of getting in the ring to mix it up with any of the three men that he shared much history with. Unfortunately for him, Cesaro would be the first to be eliminated from the match. Sheamus would follow thereafter. Seeing the writing on the wall, Walter attempted to high tail it but was forced back into the ring by The Pranksters. With a conclusive Funny-5, DEFAULT picked up the victory to kick of the night with a clean sweep. Months of claiming that they were going to bring legitimacy back to the tag team division led to Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin putting their World Tag Team Championship on the line against multiple pairings in a Tag Team Turmoil match. If the duo could retain their titles against these odds, their proclamation of being the World's Greatest Tag Team could potentially become more than just hyperbole. In the first bout, Haas and Benjamin picked up the victory over former champions The Dust Busters. In the match following, they made short work of the team that they dethroned for the titles, The Shithouses. Up next were the plenty wild pairing of The Uncivilization. Unfortunately for them, Bumbo became overzealous during the contest and knocked the official out of the way, leading the team to be disqualified. With the amount of potential challengers dwindling, everyone was stunned by the arrival of Vigo the Carpathian and Janosz Poha. The champions took turns cutting Janosz off from Vigo. However, in a moment of overconfidence, Charlie Haas allowed himself to be caught off guard and rolled up by Janosz. As the two began to start their New Year's Eve party times, they were surprised by the arrival of one final team. Lead to the ring by Jimmy Hart, Rob Conway and Sylvain Grenier. The two took advantage of their exhausted opponents to score the final victory and become the new World Tag Team Champions. Jimmy Hart's Chart Toppers have arrived. In the second traditional elimination match of the night, Drew Thunder captained his team of Ricardo Diaz and Chavo Guerrero against Dynamite Derek's team of Rey Mysterio and Goldberg. With tensions already running high between the two teams, it only added even more pressure that the surviving team members by the end of the match would advance to the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match. As soon as the bell rang, Goldberg made his presence felt by immediately spearing and eliminating Chavo Guerrero. Team Thunder would battle back with Ricardo Diaz once again cheating Rey Mysterio out of a title opportunity. As receipt, Diaz would find himself on the receiving end of a spear and subsequent elimination as well. Drew Thunder attempted to catch Dynamite Derek off guard once again, but a DKO put him down for the count, allowing Dynamite Derek and Goldberg to qualify for the Laugh Like Pee-wee match. Months of dissent within The Mullet Club would ultimately lead to their fracture and this Triple Threat match for the Intercontinental Championship. Scott Steiner had attempted to play Scott Hall and "Macho Man" Randy Savage against each other. What he didn't account for was the two combining their frustrations and utilizing it against him. In the end, the decision would be determined by the two challengers as Savage managed to capitalize on a downed Scott Hall to secure the Intercontinental Championship in a record-breaking victory. One can only assume that Big Poppa Pump will have plenty to say about the fact that he wasn't pinned or submitted to lose his championship. In the final three-on-three elimination match of the night, Bret Hart's team of Damaged Wing and Ric Flair took on captain Kurt Angle, Mark Jindrak, and Chris Masters in the first-ever submissions only Dr. Meinheimer tag match. With all six men entering the match with a devastating submission maneuver in their arsenal, the first elimination came when Ric Flair had the chance to set foot in the ring again with his former protege Mark Jindrak. Unfortunately for Bret's team, Flair let his emotions get the best of him when he held the Figure-4 Leg Lock on Jindrak despite his opponent being in the ropes. As the Nature Boy refused to relinquish, the referee was left with no choice but to disqualify him. The disadvantage would continue as the master of the ankle lock would square off with the master of the chickenwing. In the end, the ankle lock would prove more effective as Angle tapped out Damaged Wing to put Bret Hart at a three-on-one disadvantage. Although the ankle lock proved damaging, The Hitman would showcase his patented Sharpshooter by eliminating Mark Jindrak with it, followed by Chris Masters. With the match now down to Kurt Angle and Bret Hart, everyone looked on with anticipation to finally see these two square off once again. At this point, Angle opted to leave the ring and forfeit the match to Bret by heading back to the locker room area, much to the disapproval of all in attendance. In a rematch from their unsanctioned battle at Diaz's Fuck Fest XIV, Batista stepped in the ring once again with Brock Lesnar. Only this time, the two bulls would be facing each other in a Last Man Standing match. The early stages of the battle were dominated by The Beast, as he would take The Animal to the ground with a series of debilitating strikes and an F-5 for good measure. The tide would only turn for Batista after a series of Batista Bombs through both announce tables and on the entrance stage. Even after such a vicious onslaught, Lesnar was able to get back to his feet. It wasn't until Batista was able to muster enough strength to suplex his rival onto the steel steps that he was able to keep The Beast down for the ten count. Bringing months of pain and heartbreak to an end, The Big O and Torrie Wilson teamed up to take on the combination of Tajiri and Samoan Joan. Not only was the former Women's Wrestling Champion able to even the odds for the Japanese Buzzsaw, she impressively managed to hoist the Colossal Casanova onto her shoulders for a Muscle Buster. In the end, Tajiri's choice of partner proved to be a wise one as he and Samoan Joan left with the victory. In the final bout of the evening, Carlito put the SvR06 Championship on the line against The Undertaker in an Iron Man match set to culminate at the stroke of midnight. The Phenom unleashed his fury from 13 Reasons WHY's cash in, damaging the champion enough to score a pinfall early on in the contest. However, it was shortly thereafter that former champion Chance made his presence felt at ringside by distracting the challenger. Undertaker would eventually turn his attention to The Golden Boy, but it would prove a costly decision as the referee would count him out to even up the score. With time running out, Undertaker would attempt to score another pin to seal the victory but the clock would run out before he had the opportunity. With the match ruled a draw, Undertaker set his icy sights on Chance. His pursuit would lead him to the parking garage, where he would find himself ambushed by Chance's accomplice Drew Thunder. The Master of Drew-Jitsu proceeded to lock The Deadman in the back seat of a limousine before plowing his car into the side of the crumpling vehicle. Drew Thunder and Chance left the scene, leaving The Undertaker to perish in the smoldering wreckage.